Expiration Date
by Coqui's Song
Summary: Not all endings are happy. Fang finds a date on the back of his neck. It means one clear thing: His time is up. Before he dies, though, he's determined to find his true love: Max.
1. Prologue

**This idea will never leave me alone. I'm sorry if your heart breaks. **

**Disclaimer: I would never have made Fang leave if I owned the _Maximum Ride_ novels.**

Expiration Date

By: Coqui's Song

Prologue

Fang sighed as he gazed around at the dark, damp street and crossed it quickly to his apartment. He couldn't resist a slight peek at the gray, cloudy sky, as if he'd see extra-large birds flying above him. Such a thing was unlikely, but not impossible. Max could find him. He just hoped she wouldn't.

He missed Max and the rest of the Flock with an agony so great he could not even try to begin to put it in words. But he missed Max the most. But he also knew that they couldn't be together… not yet, anyway.

He swaggered up to his apartment, opened the door, and went to bathroom to take a shower. Steam curled around him as he got out, drying himself.

Fang peered at the mirror, the steam obscuring the reflection of him. He impatiently wiped the wet surface with his hand so he could see his own face. He frowned as he saw a black mark on the far side of his neck, almost completely covered by his hair. He'd just taken a shower. He'd made sure he was clean. He rubbed it. It didn't come off. How peculiar.

He turned his head to see it from the corner of his eye in the mirror. What _was _that? It looked like… like some sort of writing. Numbers. A date.

The ground spun below him as Fang realized this wasn't a smudge that could come off. It wouldn't be able to, and it meant one horrible thing: He was going to die, and soon.

Crap.

That was the only word his mind could muster to think. It was a massive understatement, but it was all he could think.

He felt dazed and nauseous at this revelation. Fang couldn't believe that his expiration date was going to kick in… in less than a month, too! He felt like puking.

Fang stumbled out of his bathroom in shock, and sat down to calm himself. What was he going to do now? He couldn't just _die,_ with no one knowing. And what about Max?

The thought sent a blow to his mind, and he flinched. Max! She'd be waiting for him, on that cliff where they'd learned to fly like hawks. She wouldn't know he'd died. Well, him not coming might be a clue, but he didn't want Max to not know the circumstances of his death.

But still he hesitated. He hadn't seen Max in years; they were twenty-one now. And maybe she'd already gotten together with that Dylan, her "perfect other half". Anger surged through him now, replacing the shock with the familiar hatred of Dylan.

Dylan had and doesn't have any right to Max. As far as Fang was concerned, he was Max's true love.

_Then prove it,_ he told himself.

Fine. He'd prove it. He loved Max more than anything or anyone in the entire universe, and he'd prove it.

Fang's goal was simple: Find Max before his expiration date kicked in.

**Stop, wait! Don't kill yet. I want you to understand that the stupid plot bunny would never retreat from my mind. I tried. It wouldn't go away. And just so you ****know, I hate myself for this. I'm going to kill Fang, yes. I hate myself for that. **

**I also hope I kept Fang in character.**

**You may kill me with your angry reviews now. **

**~_Coqui's Song_**


	2. Old Friends

**I guess nobody cares that Fang will die, 'cause no one bothered to review. Ah, whatever. Here's the next chapter. And no, Max doesn't appear yet.**

Chapter One

Old Friends

Fang's expiration date deeply worried him. What if Max had already expired? It would make sense; she was four months older than him, why wouldn't she have died three months ago? _No,_ he thought, _I'd feel it. _

He knew that if Max had died, the world would have felt much darker, and somehow, Fang would feel… strange. Maybe he wouldn't be able to breathe. Maybe he'd have a heart attack or stroke or something. He just knew that _something_ would happen to let him know that Maximum Ride was no longer walking on the earth or flying in the earth's atmosphere, and was flying free in Heaven.

He felt nervous; he still hadn't gotten over the fact that he was going to die. When Angel had told them that he'd die "first and soon", his blood froze and his bones ached. Now he was going to die again, and this time, Max wouldn't be able to stop it. And that wasn't because he couldn't find her; it'd be because that wasn't in Max's power, especially if it was a deadly date on the back of his neck. He wasn't even sure if he'd be able to tell her that he had an expiration date. How were you supposed to tell it to the person you loved? _Oh, I'm gonna die because the whitecoats at the School gave me an expiration date, and it appeared on the back of my neck a couple days ago. I love you!_

Right. That's how you break it to someone.

Fang looked outside the window at the dark gray sky. The rain pounded against the smooth pane window, and he thought how ironic it was that it was raining on the day he learned he would die. He sighed, accepting his death sentence.

Should he leave today or tomorrow to find Max? He glanced at the window and flinched. As much as it hurt him, it would have to be tomorrow, even if he wasn't completely sure how long his quest to find Max would take.

Hopefully, not long, a week at worst. He'd start at the most obvious place to find her: Dr. Martinez's house.

* * *

He couldn't sleep that night. Thunder still rumbled in the sky, and he was tossing and turning. At three in the morning, he gave up trying to sleep. Instead, he packed enough things to survive a couple days, as much as he could carry.

At six in the morning, he left. He wondered if he'd ever come back to his apartment, and knew he wouldn't. He was glad that he'd drunken all his milk before it expired. The word made him flinch. Expired. He was going to expire, just like milk. He kept going.

Arizona was at worst four hours away, so he poured on the speed. Max could fly at speeds of almost three hundred miles per hour. Fang could fly almost as quickly.

Time flew. Before Fang knew it, he was over Arizona, and he prepared to land. He wanted so much to see Max. He landed too quickly and had to run as fast as he could to slow down. Gradually his sprint became a slow jog, and he stopped, breathing fast.

The woods around Fang were familiar. He knew where he was. Dr. Martinez's house was near here. _This is easy,_ thought Fang. Almost too easy.

He walked up to the house, heart suddenly pounding faster and harder, hands sweating. Six years it's been since he's seen Max. Six years. Gathering his courage, he knocked on the door.

"I'll get it, Mom!" yelled a voice from the inside.

The next thing Fang knew, a young woman about the age of eighteen or nineteen opened the door, staring at Fang. He recognized Ella Martinez, Max's half-sister. He immediately relaxed.

A smile of recognition played on Ella's lips. "Fang! What are you doing here?"

Before he had a chance to respond, Ella turned her head back and shouted, "Mom! An old friend's here! Come quick!"

_"__¿__Quien es?" _Dr. Martinez was speaking Spanish.

Ella gave Fang another smile before yelling back, "It's Fang!"

"What?" he heard Max's mother ask, and the sound of feet racing down the steps quickly followed the question.

Dr. Martinez was suddenly there, standing next to Ella. She smiled kindly at Fang. "Wow! It's been a long time, hasn't it? Hello, Fang."

"Hey," he nodded at her.

"Come in! I'm sure you want to know about Max, right?" Dr. Martinez grinned at him, gesturing for him to enter the house.

He followed Ella and her mother inside, and sat down on a couch.

"Yeah," he admitted, "I want to find out about Max. Where is she? What's she doing?"

Ella took a cookie from a platter of them on the coffee table, taking a bite and chewing it, obviously savoring the chocolate chips, the notes of vanilla.

"You're never too old for chocolate chip cookies," she stated before continuing, "Max doesn't live far from here. She visits often. Right now, she's in college, but she -and I, because I started college not long ago- are both on winter break."

Ella's eyes twinkled. She glanced at her mother before saying, "I'm in veterinary studies."

Fang took a cookie. He couldn't stand it anymore, especially with the chocolate aroma permeating from nodded while taking a bite of the delicious cookie.

"I could take you to her apartment," offered Ella.

He shook his head. "No thanks."

Dr. Martinez was studying him closely, while Ella was talking to him like she'd referred to him- an old friend. Her mother had questions in her eyes- the mark of a scientist mixed with the concern of a mother to a child.

"Is anything wrong, Fang?" she asked him.

Fang knew she could tell something was off on him; he was usually quiet, but not as quiet as this. He covered it up with one of his rare grins and said, "Nothing's wrong. I've just been dying to catch up with Max." He flinched inwardly at his poor choice of words. It wasn't funny to use that phrase anymore, not when it reminded him that his time was limited.

Dr. Martinez was obviously far from convinced, but she nodded, knowing there was nothing she could do to bring the information out of him. Ella's mom got up from her chair, grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled on an address. "I don't know if Max will be there that much, because it's winter vacation, but she'll most likely be at her apartment."

"Thanks." He said, reading the address. Now that was the mark of a doctor- bad handwriting. He had to squint to read it. He folded the paper, putting it in his pocket.

"I hope she's there," he muttered to himself. "I don't have any time to look for her all over the world."

"Why not, Fang?" Dr. Martinez frowned at him, having heard his quiet voice.

He cursed himself. She'd heard. Now he couldn't make something up to cover it… Why didn't he have Max's talent of lying? "Nothing," he murmured.

"Why?" pressed Dr. Martinez.

Fang briskly shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now."

He was relieved Ella's mother didn't press farther, and just stood there, nodding. "Okay, Fang. Come back anytime, though."

"Sure," he said, exiting.

"Bye, Fang!" Ella yelled after him. "It was nice seeing you again!"

He was already at their front yard, and he unfurled his wings, soaring upward, and Ella's words trailed after him. Not too bad yet. He was going to find Max. He was sure of it now.

**So Dr. Martinez knows something's up with Fang... he doesn't want to tell anybody yet. PLEASE REVIEW THIS TIME! Hugs are offered to those who review. :)**

**Flames are rubies. Constructive Critism are diamonds. Praise are emeralds.**

_**~Coqui's Song**_


	3. Lost and Found

**Okay, so I'm not pleased with how this chapter came out. I just don't like it. Whether you like it remains to be seen. Thanks for reviewing! I like the numbers! Seven! That's a lucky number! Can we beat that? Thank you: Phoenix, Iggyreader, Chocogirl, ArtemisandApollorock26 (They do rock! Artemis is my fave goddess!), PurpleTea88, storyteller1425, and WizardNinjaOfEpicAwesomeness!**

Chapter Two

Lost and Found

The sky turned a brilliant shade of orange, filled with streaks of pink and purple. Off on the eastern horizon, the sky was a dark blue, stars peeking out from behind the gray clouds. Fang squinted again to see the address Dr. Martinez had given him, and hoped desperately that Max would be home.

He dropped down, landing smoothly, much better than he'd done near Dr. Martinez's house.

He looked up at the tall apartment building than now stood before him, and glanced down at the address again. It was the right building.

Fang walked up to it, and entered, becoming more and more tense. He ran up the flight of stairs and stopped at the top floor, where Max's apartment was. He stared at her door for probably about five minutes, wondering if he should even knock. Maybe he should wait until tomorrow.

_No,_ thought Fang, angry at himself for this procrastination. He was going to die in less than two weeks, and here he was, putting the sight of Max off until the next day. How stupid was he? _It's now or never. And I'm choosing now._

He knocked on the door firmly. There was no answer. He knocked again, wondering if she was in the shower.

This time, someone answered. And it was Max.

In many ways, Max looked the same way she had before Fang had left her. She was dressed in a long t-shirt and blue jeans, her brown sun-streaked hair let down, cascading down over her shoulders. Her beautiful chocolate-brown eyes sparkled.

But things were different about her too. Max looked older. She'd blossomed into an even more beautiful young lady, if it were even possible. Fang was stunned speechless at seeing her for the first time in six years, but he could still breathe out, "Max,"

Fang could hear the almost inaudible gasp that came from Max's mouth.

"Fang," she whispered softly, so quiet it was almost as if she were mouthing his name. Then she hardened. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," he began, wondering if this was the time to tell Max that he had an expiration date.

"Oh, you came to see me, is that it? How long, exactly did it take you to find me? Did you have to make a pit-stop in a _deserted island_, you _idiot_?"

Now, Fang had known after the initial shock of their reunion ended, he'd be in big trouble and would probably get an earful of stinging insults by her acidic words and maybe a kick or two, but he wanted to avoid that if possible.

He sighed. "No."

Max snorted and continued. "I can't believe you. You leave without a goodbye- aside from that stupid letter you wrote me- and six years later you come back thinking I'll happily throw myself to you again. I've moved on, Fang. You really think I'm _that _desperate?"

"N-no," he said, wondering where she was going with this, "But-"

"I've moved on! I don't need you anymore, Fang. We're _done_, okay? I'm with Dylan now." She sneered.

The mention of Dylan blinded Fang with fury. Max was with wonder-boy now? What's so hot about Dylan? He was a stupid clone, whereas Fang was the original version. Didn't Max love him anymore? He might've gone to kick Dylan's butt had he not remembered to calm down.

There wasn't anything he could do now if Max was with Dylan. He had to respect Max's decisions; even if it hurt his heart like a tow-truck was running over it.

But before he could think about it, he said, "We're not done, Max. We never were. And we never will be."

As he said those words, he leaned in and kissed her. The feeling that came from it was amazing. He hadn't kissed her for such a long time, and yet for those six years, not one day passed when he didn't think of her or yearn for her.

Max kissed back. She'd thrown her arms around his neck and kissed back. The happiness made Fang's head spin, but once they broke apart, Max widened her eyes and stepped back, anger flaring up in her again.

"I can't believe this," she muttered, looking down at her shoes and then raising her head to glare at Fang. "I can't believe it. Go away, Fang."

He knew it wasn't time to say: _Don't pretend you didn't love it, _so he nodded, though cold hands of pain gripped his heart.

"Okay, Max. Later." He turned, and Max slammed the door behind him.

Fang skimmed the air, not looking back. He pretended that Max's words hadn't hurt him, but in truth they'd stabbed him multiple times in the gut, and he knew that it was useless now. Max hadn't even let him explain why he was there, though he probably wouldn't have known how to say that he had an expiration date to her anyway.

He wondered what he should do now. He didn't want to leave Max and disappear off the face of the earth. He needed to find another Flock member… Iggy or Nudge maybe.

Lights glared up at him from below, and he saw a hotel. He landed there, wondering if he should stay the night.

He looked at the darkened blue sky, dotted with lit stars and sighed. Max wasn't coming after him.

Fang wanted to punch whoever first said: _Tis better to have loved and lost than never loved at all_, because that guy had absolutely no freaking idea as to what he was talking about.

Then he remembered another quote: _If you love someone, let them go. If they come back, they're yours._

On his check-off list:

1: Let loved one go- CHECK

2: Somehow get loved one to come back- IN THE PROCESS OF DOING SO

* * *

He was just about to set foot in the hotel and- "Fang."

Fang whirled around in surprise to find Max standing behind him, arms crossed.

"Why'd you follow me? I thought you were with _Dylan_ now." He couldn't stop the scorn in his voice as he said Dylan's name.

Max sighed. "I'm not. I just said that."

"But you _were _with him?"

"I was," she agreed, "Not anymore. I've been single for a couple years now."

"Why did you chase me off then?"

"I was mad," she admitted, "But I realized you came back, even when you said you wouldn't. So it must mean the world's safely in one piece. And-" she came closer and smiled for the first time since he'd seen her. "You kinda looked lonely."

He smirked. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," she agreed with herself, and looked at the hotel in front of them. "So a hotel? What happened to your survival skills, Fang?"

"They're still here. I'm an adult." He shrugged. "I figured, What the heck, right?"

She nodded slowly. "Well, let's get outta here. You can stay at my apartment. I'm sure you want to catch up somewhere else."

He flashed a rare grin. "Okay."

Max ran off and snapped out her wings, making Fang's head spin. Her beautiful wings could still take his breath away, that was for sure. He flew off after her.

It seemed he lost something and found it in less than an hour. And that something… it had a name… what was it… Oh, yes… _love._

**Okay, guys! PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**~Coqui's Song**_


	4. Mac and Cheese

**Hey, guys! Last chapter you got your small dose of Fax. I'm gonna give you a teensy bit more this time. Hehe. What's wrong with me? I'm acting as if Fax is a perscription medication that the dosages should be checked. Who knows, maybe it is! Anyway, there's a teensy bit more of Fax in this chapter, and *gags* I just HAD to mention... Dylan, the character whom I hate more than anything in the world. Yuck.**

**Not as many people reviewed last chapter. I only got four. BUT, since all four of them made me happy, I am updating! Of course! I don't put AUTHOR'S NOTES as chapters! Thanks to my amazing reviwers: PurpleTea88, Mrs. FangBelikovIvashkovWayland, storyteller1425, and NewHamptireMan155. This chapter isn't as long, but it's above my minimum standard of 1,000 words, so it's okay. **

Chapter Three

Macaroni and Cheese

By the time Max and Fang had gotten back to Max's apartment, it was late at night. But at least Fang had found her. He'd _found _her. The mere thought that he'd done it was enough to blow him away, but now, looking at the Max he'd left so many times, and then come back to, he was almost overwhelmed with happiness.

He found himself staring at Max, who was making microwavable mac-and-cheese. He smiled, remembering the time she'd first cooked a meal, and he'd gagged and how she'd dumped the rest of in on his head.

Max caught his gaze, and looked back. "What?"

He shook his head. "Just seeing you for the first time in so many years."

She shrugged, and came out of the kitchen to the living room, where he was, handing him the bowl of macaroni and cheese and sitting down on the couch next to him. "Here. You'd _better _not throw it up."

He smirked at her, and began to eat. The fact that it was microwavable and Max hadn't actually _cooked _it made him feel better about eating it, and to his surprise, it didn't taste all that bad. Once he'd finished, he pushed the bowl away and glanced at Max. "So what've you been doing lately?"

"Studying," Max shrugged. "Nudge has been begging for me to just get a real education, so my mom sort of homeschooled me about the most important parts of education, so as you can guess, she left out a lot of History and English, but taught me a lot about science and math."

Fang nodded. "Of course, growing up in a lab, we've pretty much gotten science down, huh?"

"Exactly," she agreed. "But after a few months, she just sent me to university, as well as Ella. I wasn't up to it, but it's not too bad, especially since Nudge and Ella are there."

"What are you studying to be?"

She shrugged. "Not sure yet. But I'm sure to find me you went to my mom's house, right? Ella probably told you she wanted to become a vet. Nudge is in the arts, and all that. Of course you knew she wants to be a fashion designer."

"Uh-huh," he said, waiting for her to continue.

She glared at him, and asked, "So what've you been up to since you left me?" She had a hard edge to her tone that let him know she was still a bit touchy on that subject.

Of course she'd be, he reasoned with himself. He looked at it from Max's point of view. First, he leaves her without a goodbye other than the note he wrote her, and all of a sudden he shows up at her door. He sighed. "Nothing much."

She narrowed her eyes, but she knew him well enough to know there was no way of getting information out of him. But he wanted to know something.

"So, how'd you get Dylan to get unstuck to you?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Why wouldn't Fang want to know what happened to that experiment?

She glared at him. "Why do you wanna know?"

He shrugged. "Please, Max, I just wanna know."

"It was pretty hard," she admitted, and tensed. "After- after you left… Fang, can you imagine how heartbroken I was? You left me, with only a note to remember you by."

"I know," he said. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"Never meant to hurt me?" she echoed. "You left me! How could you think that you could leave and not hurt me? I loved you!"

"Loved?" asked Fang, pain twisting his already wrecked heart that was only just starting its healing process. "So… not anymore?"

Max stared up at him with identical brown pools of melted chocolate for eyes. "That's not what I meant. But… how?"

"I'm sorry, Max. You know it tore my heart too."

"Then why did you leave?" she demanded.

He just stared at her.

She glowered at him. Obviously she'd wanted a response.

"Anyway," she continued, "Getting rid of Mr. Perfect was hard. I was torn up about you, Fang, and… we got close, I'll admit it. I liked having him near me. But I realized I didn't love him. Not like I love you. My love for you is stronger than anything I could ever feel."

Fang gave a small smile and wrapped his arm around Max, like he used to do. "Max, I'm sorry I left. But part of the reason I left was because of Dylan. If Dylan and I are together… let's just say there's blood."

She leaned into him. "I guess I understand. I told Dylan to leave, and he understood, but he was seriously programmed to be with me, because every step away he just took more and more effort."

"So what happened?" Fang asked, tucking a stray strand of Max's hair back behind her ear.

"We remained as friends," she sighed. "If I can't keep him away and though he- he loves me… He knew that if my heart wasn't in our relationship, there was nothing he could do. It was the most reasonable solution."

"I'm glad," he said.

She shrugged. "Yeah, I mean we've been off and on for years, but I just don't love him. So friends it is."

He nodded, and took the risk of asking another question. "Max, would you ever go back to him?"

She glanced up at him, a questioning look in her eyes, but whatever she was going to ask, she thought the better of it and replied, "Not anymore." She curled up to him, yawning. "Never again."

A rush of emotions met Fang, and he wasn't sure whether or not he was happy or sad. She was never going to leave him now that he'd come back. But, he knew he was going to die soon. Did he really want Max to be alone? The thought disgusted him. Why was he questioning himself like this?

He shook it off. Maybe this was the time he should say that he had an expiration date. But one look at Max, leaning against him, looking sleepy, he was discouraged at telling her he was to die soon. He knew he'd have to tell her soon, but it could wait. Especially because his own eyelids were getting heavy.

The dark night outside the window showed a full moon spilling its glittering light into the apartment and on Max's face, making her hair catch the cold white light of the moon. She looked so beautiful when she slept, and now, with her leaning on him, and him with his arms wrapped around her, feeling drowsy himself, he wouldn't have it any other way.

A little sleep would do him good. He relaxed himself and fell asleep next to Max.

**Okay! So there ya go. ;) **

**I forgot to mention last chapter; I have a pole on my profile for this story, because I'm unsure of one little important detail... Anyway, how many of you guys have read ANGEl? This story is pretty much after FANG, but I'm not sure whether to include some events, especially because some of you probably haven't read it yet. I read it last Saterday. It's sad, but very good, and of course, it flared my hatred of Dylan even more. So yeah.**

**Please review! I'm not gonna update if you don't review! The reason I updated today was because I felt depressed after reading ANGEL, and the four reviews made me desperate to update. If you review even more, who knows, I might update faster!**

_**~Coqui's Song**_


	5. Ari

**I sure hope you guys learneed your lesson. Four reviews! Two whole weeks and only four reviews! Jeez! I waited this long to see if anyone would cave, but appearently not! Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed: ArtemisandApollorock26, NewHampshireMan155, PurpleTea88, and storyteller1425.**

**I'm starting the countdown to Fang's expiration. **

**I'm not sure if I like this chapter. **

Chapter Four

Ari

_Ten Days until Expiration Date_

_"Fang, I'm really sorry." Max's husky voice reached his ears, and Fang blinked uncomprehendingly. _

_The night was beautiful; the sky was deep, dark, and clear, with the stars twinkling brilliantly with their white wisps of light. The wind stirred the tree tops, making them sway gently, as if they were nodding like they understood what Max was trying to say. An owl hooted far in the distance, cutting the night air with its lonely cry, as if searching for a friend._

_"Fang, I can't do this anymore," she sighed. "Running around in circles, pulling me in and pushing me out. I'm sorry. But you aren't right for me."_

_He narrowed his eyes, heart pounding as he was beginning to realize what Max was saying. "What do you mean?"_

_"I love Dylan," she blurted. _

_It took a moment before Fang could speak again. "W-what?"_

_"I'm really very sorry," she sighed, her chocolate eyes overflowing with regret as she gazed at Fang. _

_"Max-" he tried to say, but she shook her head._

_"We can still be friends," she tried._

_It was Fang's turn to shake his head. "You know how I feel about Dylan, and-" he stepped closer to her, his face inches away from hers. His heart pounded harder, and he stared at her lips longingly, wanting so much to kiss her but knowing it could never happen. Never again. "How I feel about you. You know very well I can't be around if you're with Dylan. I'm sorry too. Because I guess this is goodbye."_

_Max's eyes filled with tears, and she nodded ruefully. "I guess."_

I don't want to go_, Fang thought_. Not now, not ever. But I have to.

_Max turned, and, deliberately not looking at him, ran off before snapping out her wings and soaring upward, so graceful, beautiful, and strong that it made Fang catch his breath. The beauty of the dark night paled in comparison to Max's flying._

_"No," he whispered, the unbearable pain of parting stabbing his heart like a bloody knife. "No. Please, no." _

* * *

"NO!" Fang jolted awake, heart racing harder than it had ever been in his life. The dream had seemed so real, it felt so real, he thought it was actually happening- Max was leaving him forever. Vision blurry, he blinked sleep out of his eyes and muttered, "W-what?"

He could make out Max, leaning over him, looking concerned. "Are you okay? You seemed like you were having a nightmare, so I woke you up. Hope you don't mind."

"Yeah," he said, staring at her, and his surroundings. He wasn't in the woods. It wasn't nighttime. It was just a dream. He shook his head. "It freaked me out, just 'cause it felt so real."

"Well, it's _obviously_ not real," she rolled her eyes.

"Unless this is the dream." Fang said seriously, and Max laughed.

"I highly doubt that. What was it about?"

Fang shook his head. "It doesn't matter. It won't happen. Not anymore."

Max looked at him questioningly, but left the matter alone. "Why don't you go back to sleep? I'll stay, don't worry."

He nodded wearily and closed his eyes, pulling Max close to him, feeling her head rest on his chest. It wasn't long until they were both back asleep.

* * *

The next time he woke, Max was already dressed. The television was on, and a finished bowl of cereal sat on the coffee table. Another bowl, sat next to it, full of cereal. A gallon of milk lay next to it.

The bright sunlight from the window made him blink, and he straightened as he saw Max staring intently at him. He met her gaze steadily, but she broke eye contact, her cheeks beginning to redden with embarrassment. "Sorry. It's like you said; it's weird to see you again after so long."

"No, it's okay," he soothed, but Max busied herself with pouring milk in the cereal bowl and stuck a spoon in it, deliberately not looking at him.

"Here," she said, "That's for you, and no, I don't work in the cereal factory or milked the cow, 'kay?"

He smiled at her joke and stuck the spoonful of cereal in his mouth, munching on it. He scooped another spoonful, this time sticking it in Max's mouth. She glared at him as she chewed it.

Once Fang had finished, he took a shower and came out feeling refreshed. He made sure to cover the back of his neck where the expiration date was. He knew he had to tell her, but not right now. He had to find the right moment.

Max was waiting for him, watching TV. Looking up as he came in, she said, "I have to visit my mom later. She says she's gonna put up the Christmas tree, and she's inviting the flock over."

Fang nodded and asked, "When is she expecting you?"

"Like at eight," she replied, stretching, "So we can still do something. All of the flock members are on winter break."

He thought for a moment. Of course he knew the perfect way to tell Max, he just wasn't sure if it was the best idea. He made his mind. "Come on, Max, I want to take you someplace."

Max's eyebrows shot up in interest, and she picked up the remote control to turn off the TV. "Where?"

"I'll show you," he said briskly, leading the way out of the apartment. Max rolled her eyes and followed him, grabbing the keys to the apartment and locking the door.

When they were outside, Fang found a secret place to take off, Max not far behind.

* * *

Max's hair streamed behind her as they flew, her sun-streaks catching the bright light of the sun, making it shine. Fang loved her hair. They didn't talk much, but Fang knew where he wanted to go, and soon he was losing altitude gradually, Max next to him.

He landed in thick woods, running, jogging, then walking to a stop as he saw the grave. This was what he'd wanted to show Max. Ari's grave.

Max's eyes had a flicker of recognition as she walked up to him, and she glanced from Ari's grave to Fang and back.

"How many times have you visited Ari since he died?" Fang asked softly.

Max bit her lip, probably to keep from crying. She looked guilt-stricken and sorrowful. "Actually, never."

Fang wasn't surprised. He hadn't visited Ari in years either. Sure, he'd hated Max's half-brother for a lot of the time he knew him, but in the end, Fang had found it in his heart to forgive Ari. It was too bad he was dead before Fang forgave him.

He remembered when Ari when he was a happy-go-lucky little kid in the School, following Jeb around, eyes wide whenever he saw the flock. He'd admired them, freaky wings and all. Then Jeb had taken them away, and what happened? The psychos at the School had made sweet, gentle little Ari into a bloodthirsty, dangerous murderer.

And then he'd turned good. Fang hadn't believed him. But in the end he realized Ari, though brainwashed by the whitecoats, he _did_ have a mind of his own. He could think for himself, unlike any other Eraser Fang had met. All the others had just tried to kill him and the flock.

Ari had been a good guy.

He watched as Max knelt down and touched the ground where he was buried underneath. "Oh, Ari," she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry."

Fang put his hand on Max's shoulder. She slowly glanced up at him, eyes swimming with unspilled tears.

"I know you cared about him. He was your brother."

She didn't say anything, but looked back at Ari's grave. He didn't have a tombstone, but a tree near his grave was carved with his name and a few special words to him:

_Rest in Peace_

_Ari Batchelder _

_Son of Jeb Batchelder _

_Brother of Maximum Ride _

_Beloved Friend of the Flock_

Fang knew that when he expired, he wanted to be buried right here, next to Ari.

He waited patiently for Max to be ready to leave. Fang didn't want to rush her. She'd barely been given enough time to grieve at Ari's funeral. She wasn't saying anything, but she was bent on her knees, crying.

Fang knelt down next to her, wrapping his arms around her to embrace her, comforting her as best he could. He felt her hot tears drip on his shoulder. It was so familiar, this situation, and he held himself back from kissing her.

Eventually Max stopped crying, and Fang loosed his hold around her. She backed away and wiped the tears with the back of her hands. "Why'd you bring me here?"

Perfect. It was just the question he was waiting for. He struggled to find the right words. You don't just blurt it out. You can't just say "I have an expiration date and I'm gonna die in a few days". These sort of things needed careful explanation.

But he just stared at Max. He just couldn't say the words he needed to say.

"I wanted you to see Ari again," he said instead, and mentally kicked himself. Why couldn't he just say the words? This was almost as bad as saying the words "I love you" to her.

Fang was such a wuss. At least, that's what Max would say if she knew.

**Review please! I mean it! I mean, I love writing, but reviews make me smile. Why don't you guys review? If you have time to put the story (or me, as an author) on your favorites or put the fic on story-alert, you have time to drop a tiny review. It doen't have to be long like PurpleTea88's or storyteller1425's (Althugh those earn more attention from me. I luvs you guys!) It literally can be only the words "Update Soon". I don't ask for much, do I?**

**You know, you guys are so hard to squeeze reviews from, I've decided I will not update until I get AT LEAST eight reviews. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't LOVE more than the minimum. So I beg, PLEASE REVIEW! Do it for Japan!**

_**~Coqui's Song**_


	6. The Challenge

**I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD.**

**Seriously. I'm SO, SO sorry for not updating until now (I promise it had NOTHING WHATSOEVER to do with reviews). I had an EXTREMELY horrible case of Writer's Block for this story. I don't like to post A/Ns as chapters, so I guess I pretty much disappeared off the face of the earth, but this story was on hatius for a while. **

**Thanks to my amazing reviewers: merlincrazy, ArtemisandApolloRock26, Mrs. RINA, Wingedgymnast12, storyteller1425, Manjo667, AmyQueen95, IwriteUread, iluvbooks379, PurpleTea88, FANGirl, Janxi, and LightningstormZero. **

Chapter Five

The Challenge

_Nine Days until Expiration Date_

The next day already, he thought as soon as he blinked open his eyes. Nine more days. Just nine more days to live.

Yesterday, at Dr. Martinez's Christmas party, he'd been so glad to see the rest of the Flock again, but as soon as Angel saw him, she stuck close to him and played nice. As soon as she got him alone in a room, she demanded to know more about his expiration date.

He'd hoped that it had been covered up by other thoughts, happy memories of the Flock, but behind all that, there was the constant thought: _This might be the last time I see the Flock all together again. Happy. Enjoying themselves. _

Angel guessed, "You haven't told Max yet, have you?"

Shame burned inside him, and even though it wasn't necessary, that Angel could read his mind and already knew the answer by now, he replied, "No. I want to, but… every time I try… I just can't."

Angel had blinked and smiled sympathetically. It had stunned him to see how much she'd changed from the seven-year-old he'd known. She was fifteen now, tall, with beautiful curly blonde hair, her eyes blue as a cloudless afternoon sky, her mascara outlining them perfectly. She reached up and put her hand on his shoulder. "I know you don't want to break Max's heart again, Fang. I know you love her. But no matter what, even if you don't tell her, it doesn't change the fact that you're going to die in ten days –nine tomorrow –and you'll still break her heart. Think about it: would you rather her know what was going on, or die with her being left in the dark?"

"I've already thought about it," he sighed, clenching his fists, finding it hard to believe he _still _had to defend himself to Angel. "And I know I have to do it. I just can't. Every time I try, the words leave me."

"Maybe we can tell her together then," she had suggested. There had been no hint of authority or force in her voice; she was completely sincere. She honestly wanted to help him. But Fang knew there was no help for him. He had an expiration date. All he could do was hope that he'd somehow made a difference in the Flocks' lives…. Jeez, how depressed was he?

"No. I know you want to help and everything, but _I'm_ the one who has to do it," he said. "Do me a favor: don't tell anybody. Promise to keep it a secret."

Angel crossed her arms, looking stern and paused, thinking over his proposal for a moment. "Okay, but only if you tell Max."

"By when?" Fang knew that Angel was suggesting a deadline. He could hear it in her voice.

"I'll give you six days from tomorrow. That should be enough time for you to muster your courage and tell Max." Angel said. "But remember: the longer you wait, the harder it'll be to tell her."

Then she had turned and walked away to talk with the others, leaving Fang alone in the room with the scent of pine and cinnamon; the aroma of Christmas.

* * *

Fang rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at Max, curled up next to him, sleeping softly. He still felt sleepy; he knew he should relax again against her and retreat back into the comforting black unconsciousness, but as tired as he was, his mind was not exhausted in the slightest. The second he woke up he thought about the moment he would die –the moment where his unconsciousness would be permanent.

Pessimistic, Fang knew he was becoming a pessimist, but hey, when you're going to die in nine days and one of your Flock members gave you six days to tell the love of your life that you were going to die, not to mention the fact that you haven't seen her for six years, and just got back together again, it isn't easy to look on the bright side of things.

He had no idea how he would tell Max. And Angel had given him six days. Six days was not nearly enough time to figure out how to tell Max he was dying.

He looked out the window –still dark outside; must be about four in the morning. And they'd gotten back home pretty late. No wonder he still felt tired. He laid there in bed, thinking about how he would say it to Max, and what her reaction would be until finally his mind gave into his body's complaints and he sank back into sleep.

"Wake up," Max's voice reached his ears, and he jerked awake.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said. Max was sitting up on the bed, looking a bit groggy. "We slept in. It's already noon."

"Okay," he replied, getting up. "What are we going to do, then?"

Max stared out of the window. The sky was dark with black clouds, and thunder rumbled, lightning flashed. "Well, we _aren't _going to go outside, that's for sure. We'd be killed in that lightning storm."

Fang had to force himself not to flinch at her words; they were meant figuratively. And even if Max had guessed –which was hopefully very unlikely –he knew her enough to know that she'd never deliver such a low blow.

"Yeah," he agreed. "So, you up for a movie, then?"

"Sure," she grinned. "Too late for breakfast anyway. We might as well make some popcorn."

* * *

Half an hour later they were both dressed, clean, and popping the popcorn.

"Catch this," Max threw a piece of popcorn in the air, and Fang caught it in his mouth. He crunched it, savoring the salty, buttery taste of it.

He grabbed one and threw it at Max. "Here ya go."

She tried to catch it, but missed. "Darn it."

"Too bad," he said. "It tasted good."

She threw a handful of popcorn at him, and he managed to catch only one in his mouth, the rest of the pieces dropping to the floor. He gazed down at the mess they'd made. "We should clean up."

"After our movie marathon," Max said. She took the bowl of popcorn and turned on the TV. "Come on!"

Titanic. They watched _Titanic_. Fang wouldn't have minded (well, maybe a little. He wasn't one for romancy-shmancy movies, and it surprised him Max put it on, but she said she liked to laugh at how people think their lives are horrible when there are others who are much worse off), but now that he had an expiration date, it was cruel to watch such a movie. It was as if he were on the Titanic, with no escape, sinking slowly, drowning, drowning, dying… By the end of the movie, he was about ready to burst out the fact that he was to die in a few days.

He almost did, too.

But Max turned off the TV, and said full-heartedly, "Time to clean up that popcorn tornado in the kitchen!"

And with Max in such a good mood, he didn't want to spoil it.

_The longer you wait, the harder it'll be to tell her. _Angel's voice whispered in the back of his mind.

I know, I know, Fang thought. But it was plenty hard now.

**So. I don't really like this chapter, but whatever. Fang's too despairing. Don't wait up on me updating soon; I'll try, but I still haven't completely shaken off my Writer's Block yet. But it IS summer, so you can always hope. :)**

**From now on, if you're signed in, I'll PM with my review response. If you're anonymous, I'll answer you here. **

**_Wingedgymnast_: Thank you, but I have my own agenda, as you've read above. ;) And I did, see?**

_**FANGirl: **_**I understand you perfectly. I hate myself for doing it, actually. I heart Fang!**

_**~Coqui's Song**_


End file.
